1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”) convert electrical signals into light such as infrared light or visible light according to the characteristics of compound semiconductors within the LEDs. LEDs are used in home appliances, remote controllers, electric boards, and various automatic devices. LEDs are also widely used in various electronic devices ranging from small hand-held electronic devices to large display apparatuses. Applications of LEDs are constantly increasing.